Remember
by Gaia-drea
Summary: Después de varios años, Evey regresa a la Galería de las Sombras. Y recuerda... AU Short-fic


**Disclaimer:** Es obvio que nada me pertenece ¿No?

**N/A:** Este fic -short-fic, en realidad- está basado completamente en lo que he visto en la peli, porque por desgracia, no he podido leer el cómic, así que lo siento si hay algún error. Ya de paso, aviso que es un poco AU :P Es mi primer fic de "V...", no seais muy duros, aunque las críticas son bien recibidas!!

Por último, recomiendo que mientras leeis o despues de leer esto, escucheis la canción "Remember" de Josh Groban, de la BSO de Troya, puesto que fue en esa canción en la que me inspiré para escribir este fic.

Y creo que no se me olvida nada...así que disfrutad!!

* * *

**_Remember_**

Con pasos vacilantes pero tranquilos recorría esos pasillos que una vez habían sido mudos testigos de su transformación

Con pasos vacilantes pero tranquilos recorría esos pasillos que una vez habían sido mudos testigos de su transformación. El sonido de sus pies contra el suelo resonaba y chocaba contra las paredes de gris cemento. Se detuvo unos momentos ante el guardia de pega que custodiaba el pasillo que llevaba a su celda, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; luego, continuó su camino.

Aquel lugar le traía tantos recuerdos...

Con una mano en la pared recorrió los últimos metros hasta una puerta que conocía muy bien. Ésta no estaba bloqueada, por lo que con un simple empujoncito se abrió sin chirriar. A tientas en la oscuridad, buscó el interruptor hasta que dio con él y lo pulsó, revelando ante ella la Galería de las Sombras.

Todo seguía igual que años antes. Ni una sola mota de polvo en los muebles, ni ningún objeto extraviado. Parecía como si algo o alguien siguiera pasando por allí eventualmente; pero ella sabía de sobra que el emplazamiento de la base secreta de V sólo era de su conocimiento.

V.

Suspiró nostálgica. Ahora, segura de sus pasos, se dirigió hacia la máquina de discos y pulsó un botón cualquiera. Luego se sentó en el sofá frente al televisora, recordando cómo se había emocionado con _El Conde de Montecristo _mientras a su lado, V repetía todos y cada uno de los diálogos.

Recordaba su última conversación; justo antes de salir hacia el metro.

" Habían dejado de bailar y V acababa de decir que tenía un regalo para ella. Era la noche del 5 de Noviembre. Su gran noche, pero sabía que algo más iba a ocurrir. A pesar de llevar una máscara, la voz de V dejaba escapar ciertos matices que no pasaban inadvertidos a sus oídos acostumbrados a las mentiras.

_-No tienes intención de sobrevivir a esta noche ¿Verdad?_

_El revolucionario se giró cuando ya estaba a varios metros de ella y la miró- porque ella sabía que la estaba mirando-. Su rostro era una eterna sonrisa, pero los músculos que habían debajo no sonreían._

_-Evey, es complicado..._

_-No tiene por qué serlo._

_V giró todo su cuerpo y regresó de nuevo frente a ella. Colocó ambas manos enguantadas en sus hombros desnudos. Un escalofrío la recorrió. No podía sentir su tacto, pero como si pudiera. Aquella sonrisa burlona no estaba más que a unos pocos centímetros de su mueca de cervatillo desvalido._

_-Seguiré vivo, sólo...recuerda._

_-¿"Recuerden, recuerden, el 5 de Noviembre..."?_

_-No. Te diría que recordaras los ideales que represento, que recuerdes lo que intenté y ciertamente conseguí; pero esta vez te pido que simplemente me recuerdes...a mí. Recuerda el hombre que fui, o que crees que fui. Mientras lo hagas seguiré vivo._

_-¿Cómo vas a seguir vivo si te acribillan a balazos?_

_¿Cómo iba a saber ella que un simple comentario, que intentaba ser mordaz, se iba a convertir en su sentencia?_

_Le pareció que incluso por debajo de la máscara, V sonreía. Un pequeño cambio de tono en su voz le dio la razón._

_-Puede que mucha gente recuerde lo que hice, pero tú me recordarás, y mientras lo hagas seguiré vivo, al menos para ti. ¿Lo entiendes?- una de sus manos paso de sus hombros a su barbilla, alzándole el rostro, por el cual resbalaban unas tibias lágrimas._

_-Ya es casi la hora.- murmuró ella._

_-Lo es._

_-No me dejes sola.- casi suplicó._

_-Nunca estarás sola._

_Con un suave movimiento, él se deshizo de las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la chica. Luego la tomó de los hombros y la condujo fuera de su guarida, de camino a los túneles de metro._

_-Evey, cuenta mi historia. Recuérdame."_

Se sobresaltó cuando creyó oír alguien susurrándole al oído, pero sólo había sido su imaginación. Nerviosa, se pasó una mano por el pelo, que volvía a ser largo. Se había quedado traspuesta en el sofá y su mente había comenzado a divagar.

Se levantó para estirar las piernas. Cruzó la estancia por delante de la armadura que le había visto decapitar con tanto fervor y llegó hasta la cocina. La mayoría de los alimentos estaban caducados, pero pudo encontrar una tarrina de mantequilla casi intacta.

Mantequilla. Qué delicia. Aunque en esa ocasión no tenía ni huevo ni pan.

Regresó a la habitación que había ocupado durante su estancia en la Galería. Las pilas de libros seguían donde siempre, y el espejo con el grabado también. Nada había cambiado. Aquel lugar parecía mantenerse intacto, ajeno al pasar del tiempo que sí dejaba huella en el exterior.

Pero a pesar de conservar ese aura de misterio que era capaz de encandilar a cualquiera, a pesar de la belleza de cada uno de los objetos, le faltaba algo. Evey sabía qué era ese algo, ese alguien. Nada de aquello tenía sentido por si sólo, si no había alguien que les diera significado.

Y su significado era V.

Él era ese alguien al que lograba darle sentido a todo. V era el hombre que había conseguido cambiarla y convertirla en la mujer que era en ese momento. Todo lo que tenía se lo debía a él.

Y a cambio, ella sólo le recordaba.

Pero al recordarle, él seguía vivo.

_Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me_

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun_

_I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done_

_Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me_

_I am that one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

_As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die_

_Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me_

_(Remember me...)_

_Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever  
Remember me_

_Remember me  
Remember... me..._


End file.
